


Sleepy Talk

by orphan_account



Series: The Lady's Coldflashvibe Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Cisco break into Len's apartment, Barry is like an octopus when he sleeps, Cuddling, Cuties, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Len jokes about murder, M/M, Multi, Not funny Leonard, Other, Polyamory, Sleepy partners, Sure blame the pyromaniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart comes home to find his apartment has been broken into by his two boyfriends. He finds both Barry and Cisco asleep in his bed and joins them, pillow talk and sleepy conversations ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buffy (BuffyScribbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyScribbles/gifts).



Len entered his apartment warily, aware that someone had sneaked in by picking his lock and he kept his cold gun cocked in one hand as he walked through the place. He had cleared everywhere but the bedroom when he finally realized who had broken into his place. Cisco’s jacket was draped over the back of his couch and next to it was Barry’s red hoodie, a sign that they had dropped by after finishing the day. 

Len exhaled in relief before laying his gun down on the coffee table and removing his parka. After quickly getting a drink of water and checking the door to make sure it still locked Len made his way into his bedroom where Barry was wrapped around Cisco like an octopus. Len smiled at the sight of Cisco’s mouth hanging half open as he curled against Barry’s chest and he quickly stripped down to his boxers before moving under the covers to throw an arm across his boyfriends and get some sleep. Cisco stirred slightly and moved around to face Len.

“Hey, what took you so long?”

“Had to freeze a few assets, when did you get in?”

“What time is it?”

“One twenty three in the morning.”

“How do you do that, you always know what time it is it’s annoyingly perfect.”

“No, just aware. I thought you two agreed not to break into my apartment again, that’s why I gave you both keys.”

“Latest Meta melted Barry’s keys. Mine lost themselves again.”

“You mean you lost them, pretty boy.”

“No, they lost themselves, I swear.”

Cisco pressed his finger into Len’s chest to make his point making his boyfriend chuckle,

“You’ll have to tell me about it in the morning, Kid. Get some sleep.”

Cisco sleepily snuggled into Len’s chest before mumbling, “M’kay,” as Barry popped one eye open. He pulled back a little from Cisco only to realize that part of him was stuck under Cisco while both of his legs had somehow wound up around his boyfriends waist.

“What happened?”

“Well if I’m not mistaken you broke into my apartment, fell asleep in my bed, and had sex in it too. Would almost make you wonder who’s the criminal in this relationship.”

“Oh, right, when did you get here?” Barry leaned over Cisco’s light snoring to kiss Len lightly, “We missed you.”

Len hummed, “I’m sure you did, I had business to take care of.”

“I hope you didn’t do anything Flash worthy, you promised.”

“That I did and nothing Flash worthy this time, just a little murder.”

Barry’s face screwed up as he realized Len was teasing him,

“Very funny, what happened?”

“Just had to take care of a stray criminal in my territory, they’re not coming back anytime soon, Mick got a little trigger happy.”

“Mmm, I’ll interrogate you in the morning, you can’t blame everything on Mick.”

“You do that, and he’s a pyromaniac I don’t have to blame him for anything.”

“Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that… Night.”

“Goodnight, Red.”

Len watched the two young men sleeping under his arm and he smiled a little, “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
